Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki (結城 晶) (born September 23, 1968)http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/akira/ is a fictional character and mascot of the Sega video game series Virtua Fighter. His fighting style is Bajiquan, a Chinese martial art (pronounced "Hakkyoku-ken" in Japanese). Canonically, he won the second World Fighting Tournament. Akira strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his techniques. He seeks worthy opponents to fight in order to find flaws in his skills to further attain mastery. Gameplay-wise, Akira is considered to be an extremely advanced character to master. He has been announced by Team Ninja & Temco to join the roster as a special guest in the upcoming Dead or Alive 5. Story Virtua Fighter Bajiquan is one of the foremost Chinese martial arts. During the Second World War, the Japanese army developed their own techniques to improve their infantry's fighting ability. Akira Yuki is the grandson of the man who developed these techniques. Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan (his family's dojo), and is known to be hot-blooded and impulsive by nature. He also can be naive and intemperate. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. Two years later, when he got word of the 1st World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Virtua Fighter 2 Akira is the only person to whom the ultimate martial art of Bajiquan is handed down. Realizing that the last time he lacked experience; Akira is now testing the results of last year's training and practice. During the last Tournament, Akira was a bit too "enthusiastic" and his attitude was met with much disapproval. He was defeated and humiliated by Kage, and now he bears a grudge against him. Virtua Fighter 3 Realizing that he lacked experience from his failure to win the First World Fighting Tournament, Akira went through rigorous training to prepare himself for the Second World Fighting Tournament. Akira returned home, with the second tournament trophy. Yet as he was about to proclaim his victory, his grandfather told him, "Don't flatter yourself. You haven't mastered anything yet." In order to answer the question, "What is true strength?," Akira resolved to fight in the tournament once more. On the Third World Fighting Tournament, Akira’s main intentions were to show his grandfather and himself "true strength". Virtua Fighter 4 After Akira failed to win the tournament, he went back to Japan and told his grandfather about the disappointing results. With further encouragement from his grandfather, Akira decides to continue his training in the mountains. This time, Akira trained harder than ever, while trying to understand exactly what "true power" really is. However while training, Akira received an invitation for the 4th world tournament. Akira decides to join the tournament to test out the new skills he had learned and try to find the "real" power within him. Virtua Fighter 5 After losing to Kage-Maru in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, Akira returned to the mountains to train harder than ever before. He began to doubt his previous training and could not understand how he had been defeated. One day he caught sight of a leaf floating downstream and he held his breath as it spun easily around a boulder, avoiding it neatly, and continuing on in the flow. He suddenly understood that he had been resisting the flow and he resumed his training with renewed confidence. Soon after, he decided to join the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. "Now I should be able to hold my own and more against him." Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Akira is depicted as a young boy (6 to 8 years old) and he lives at the dojo that he works in, Yuki Budokan. In his FMV movie, he fights a giant warrior which results in a large hole in the dojo wall. Determined to fix up the mess before his parents return home, he hammers it up but accidentally stubs his thumb. Trivia *Akira won the second World Fighting Tournament. *Akira shares similarites (in origin, appearance, attitude and lifestyle) with Ryu from the famed Street Fighter series. *Ryo Hazuki, protagonist of the Shenmue series, was modeled upon Akira Yuki. *Akira's catchphrase is "Juunen hayaindayo!" which roughly translated to "You're 10 years too early." Akira has used this phrase in every game since Virtua Fighter 1 and even in an ''Virtua Fighter 3TB'' Japanese Commercial. *Although stated "Hakkyoku-ken", Akira's fighting discilpline is actually based upon the Chinese Martial Art known as Bajiquan. *''Dead or Alive'' creator and former Tecmo employee, Tomonobu Itagaki, has stated the character Akira Yuki being the insipiraton for the Dead or Alive character Kokoro who debuted in Dead or Alive 4, released in 2005, over a decade after Akira's debut in the orginial ''Virtua Fighter''. Kokoro also uses Bajiquan as her fighting discilpline, but is much like Aoi Umenokouji as well on the fact that she appears innocent and demure. *Akira is generally known to be one of the harder characters to master in the Virtua Fighter Roster which is uncommon for Fighting game protaganists. Usually they're to be one of the easier ones to play as such as Ryu from the Street Fighter ''series or Liu Kang from the ''Mortal Kombat series. However, the Mishimas from the Tekken franchise are also considered the more difficult characters to master in that particular series. *Akira, along with Jacky Bryant, have appeared together as one whole playable character in Sonic SEGA All-Stars Racing. Character Relationships *Sees Kage-Maru as a rival when he was defeated by him in the first and fourth tournament. *Rival of Wolf Hawkfield. *Childhood friend of Aoi Umenokouji. *Possbile Rival of Goh Hinogami and/or Jean Kujo (both whom work for J6). *Defeated Dural. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime In the Virtua Fighter anime, unlike his video game counterpart, Akira enjoys eating lots of food and slacking off. Akira fights only when he sees people getting into trouble, but often gets into minor problems, such as when he accidentally touches Sarah Bryant's breasts or when he gives Pai Chan a kiss (which results in a beating). Throughout the series Akira and Pai begin to have strong feelings for each other. Akira was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in Japanese and by Tony Schnur in English. Gallery File:AVF2.jpg|Akira Yuki's profile from Virtua Fighter 2 Image:AkiraVQ.jpg|Akira from Virtua Quest Image:AkiraVQ-2.jpg|Akira again from Virtua Quest Image:AkiraVF4.jpg|Akira from Virtua Fighter 4 Image:AkiraVF5.jpg|Akira from Virtua Fighter 5 File:AkiraPai.jpg|Akira Yuki and Pai Chan from Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters